godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Monster X
Monster X= Monster X (モンスターX , Monsatā Ekkusu) is a skeletal alien created by Toho Studios that first faced Godzilla in the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. |-| Keizer Ghidorah= Keizer Ghidorah (カイザーギドラ , Kaizaa Gidora) is a Ghidorah-species created by Toho Studios that first faced Godzilla in the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. Origins Monster X was summoned by the Xiliens from the Gorath asteroid, which has unknown origins. Keizer Ghidorah is a form of Monster X. History Godzilla: Final Wars Monster X Monster X was summoned by the Xilians as their trump card against Godzilla, coming to earth inside the Gorath asteroid. Godzilla and Monster X commenced battle, with Monster X holding an initial advantage, and then fought to a standstill. Mothra arrived to even the odds, and in response, the Xilians sent out the upgraded Gigan, who quickly dispatched her, and then assisted Monster X. Monster X and Gigan were briefly able to overcome Godzilla, when Mothra attacked once more and knocked both of them down. Gigan resumed his battle with Mothra, and both were killed. Although Monster X had the advantage Godzilla soon seemed to gain the upper hand as he knocked the other monster down and punched him multiple times. Finally they split apart and Monster X and Godzilla locked beams, causing a massive explosion which blew the kaiju off their feet. Godzilla staggered to his feet, and looked up to see Monster X undergo a terrifying transformation; he dropped to all fours, grew wings, enlarged his bodily proportions, changed his white armor into a dark golden armor, and then finally, his neck elongated and his shoulder skulls filled out and became a pair of extra heads. Monster X had transformed into Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah (カイザーギドラ , Kaizaa Gidora) is the final form of Monster X, and he debuted in Godzilla: Final Wars. The final battle for the fate of the planet had only just begun. As the Xiliens' reign of terror was finally coming to the close, the showdown between Godzilla and Keizer Ghidorah had just begun. It appeared as though Godzilla was going to procure an immediate advantage, but the space demon turned out to be much stronger than anticipated. His three gravity beams tore into Godzilla and knocked the proud creature to the ground. Godzilla was dragged across the entire city by the saffron streaks of lightning, and Keizer Ghidorah proceeded to sink his teeth into the gargantuan guardian, absorbing the very life force out of Godzilla. It appeared as though Keizer Ghidorah would soon become the new monster king; it appeared as though Earth would soon suffer the full wrath of this terrible tyrant. Humankind had something to say about it, however. The Gotengo charged and fired a beam at Godzilla. This was no ordinary beam, however. Godzilla was given the power of Keizer, an ancient energy procured from the Xiliens that would give extraordinary abilities to whomever possessed it. With this power, Godzilla was able to send a pulse of energy throughout his body, releasing Keizer Ghidorah's tight grip. The revived reptile fired his atomic ray at Keizer Ghidorah's right head, causing it to explode! The cunning creature forced the hateful hydra's right head to send a gravity beam scorching into its left, leaving the grotesque dragon mangled and maimed. The limp body of the once tyrannical titan was hurled into the sky, and a hyper spiral ray followed. The motionless body flew far into the atmosphere and erupted into a million pieces. Godzilla roared in victory, for this awful oppressor was finally defeated. Abilities Monster X Monster X's attacks include gravity beams from his three heads' eyes, melee attacks, a lot of agility, and transforming into the more powerful Keizer Ghidorah. He is also shown briefly to levitate for a short period of time. Even before transforming, he's still extremely powerful. He's a physical match for Godzilla and his gravity eye beams posses roughly the same strength as Godzilla's atomic breath. He's also the only monster Godzilla fought in Godzilla: Final Wars that survived getting blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath at point-blank in the face, actually appearing to shrug the attack off, as well as being the only one able to bring Godzilla to his knees and make him scream out in pain, with just one attack. Keizer Ghidorah *Like King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah is able to fire Gravity beams from his mouths. These beams are stronger than Godzilla's thermonuclear breath. Keizer Ghidorah can also guide their paths and pick up and throw objects with them. *Keizer Ghidorah can drain energy through his bite. *In the comics, Keizer Ghidorah apparently has the ability to fly. Comics Monster X appears in the IDW comic alongside SpaceGodzilla, Gigan and Hedorah. He first appears in issue 8 where he attacks New York before fighting Mothra. After his fight, he manages to dispatch her before Boxer, Harrison and Asuka Hikari arrive in Kiryu along with Kumonga. After dispatching Kumonga, Monster X engages in a brief fight with Kiryu before SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla show up. In the battle that follows, Monster X transforms into Keizer Ghidorah where he starts to gain the upper hand over the King of the Monsters. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: Unleashed (Scrapped) Gallery Monster X Monster X 5.JPG $(KGrHqEOKpIE4j!5-KdHBOJ9jrHIUg~~0_3.JPG Monster x.jpg Wakasa interview 02.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_4-9_Monster_X_Arrives.png|Monster X appears MonsterX.jpg MonsterX sLook.jpg Screenshot 6 21104.jpg Monsterx.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_5-6_Monster_X_Grows_Wings.png|Monster X grows wings G16.jpg Monster X card.jpg Toho-gfw3disc-disc2.jpg Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Monster X.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Monster X IDW-Godzilla-12-Preview-03.jpg|Monster X as he appears in the IDW Godzilla comics. Keizer Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah Concept Art.png|Keizer Ghidorah Concept Art Ae9b06ef64.JPG KeizerGhidorah.JPG Keizer Ghidorah.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_5-7_Keizer_Ghidorah.png godzillafinalwars_07.jpg Keizer costume.png Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Keizer Ghidorah.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Keizer Ghidorah Trivia *It is possible that Monster X's name is a reference to Monster Zero, another alias for King Ghidorah. *Monster X is also used to refer Guilala and Jiger. *Monster X was considered for Godzilla: Unleashed, but according to Simon Strange, he was "not interesting enough", and his transformation into Keizer Ghidorah was too complex. *Keizer Ghidorah is the joint second tallest Godzilla monster ever, along with the Heisei King Ghidorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah, with first place belonging to Bagan and the Marvel Godzilla. Polls Do you like Monster X? Yes! No. Kind of. Do you like Keizer Ghidorah? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Ghidorah Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Millennium Kaiju